


It's a Bummer

by Fandom_I_Think_Yes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_I_Think_Yes/pseuds/Fandom_I_Think_Yes
Summary: "Why don't you have a girlfriend?""I have strict parents. Why don't you?""You have strict parents."





	It's a Bummer

Stacie had already tried on a multitude of outfits. She tried on sundresses, plain t-shirts, and even the latest fashion trends but nothing seemed to work. 

“This is so dumb!” she shouted at no one in particular.

“Dude, chill. It’s just a party, Stace. You’ve never cared this much about a party.” Beca replied aimlessly while scrolling on her phone. 

“I know, but Aubrey’s gonna be there. I need to look better than I normally do without looking like I’m trying too hard and with something that fits ‘bonfire chic’.” 

Beca was still fixated on her phone, barely acknowledging what Stacie had said. 

Stacie rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow, flinging it at her best friend, “Are you even listening to me?”

Beca turned off her phone and set it on the desk before getting up and walking over to Stacie and her mountain of clothes. 

“Just wear a flannel” Beca said while grabbing a white shirt and pair of black shorts.

“Flannels are like the ‘symbol’ of fall, aren’t they? It’ll totally fit in”, Beca added in hope that Stacie would just pick an outfit.  
Stacie seemed to be in deep thought.

“You always pick out flannels but, it would really fit in with the whole bonfire thing. And the shorts would make my legs look fantastic… I guess the midget can pick a proper outfit every now and then.” Stacie said cockily.

Beca smacked her arm, “Shut up. Flannels make everything look good. Now, I’m going outside so you can change. I don’t want to see anymore then I already have.”

~

The two brunettes pulled onto the street in Beca’s jeep, parking on the side of the road since there were no other parking spots near the house. 

“I can’t believe this many people are already here” Stacie commented.

“Well, you did take years to find an outfit. Plus, it’s the back-to-school party. Of course it’s gonna be packed” Beca noted.

They continued to make their way towards the two-story house, walking through the fence and up the steps. 

“Oh my gosh, babe. You made it!” Chloe exclaimed when they walked in the door. 

Stacie rolled her eyes and Beca chuckled, “Of course I made it. Why would I ever miss my girlfriend’s big back-to-school party with a bunch of people I don’t like?”

Now it was Chloe’s turn to roll her eyes, “Shut up, you love secretly parties.”

“I secretly don’t. I just love you.” Beca smirked.

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca, clutching her by the waist and pulling her in.

“Oookay, I need to be a bit more intoxicated if I’m gonna have to watch you two make out” Stacie stated.

She headed over to the kitchen to grab a drink. Between the tons of alcohol laid out, she opted for a beer and decided to try and find a certain blonde that peaked her interest.   
When she turned around, she choked on her drink which caused her to have a coughing fit. 

Aubrey was walking through the door way looking as magnificent as ever. She was wearing a black crop top that showed off her toned stomach perfectly and a pair of white shorts that made her tan pop even more.

“The great Stacie Conrad can’t hold her liquor down?” Aubrey questioned jokingly. Stacie noted the way the Aubrey’s eyes trailed her body when she walked over.

“I can handle my liquor.” 

Stacie mentally face palmed at her response.

“So, why is the amazing Aubrey Posen sporting such a ‘precarious’ outfit today?” Stacie asked while trailing her own eyes over the blonde. 

Aubrey leaned into Stacie’s ear and whispered, “Maybe I’m just trying to impress someone.” 

She pulled back with a smirk on her face, leaving Stacie speechless.

Aubrey rarely flirted back, but when she did, it made Stacie’s feel lightheaded.

She quickly took a sip from her beer and realized that she was going to need something stronger.

~

Stacie and Aubrey were sitting side by side at the campfire after having spent most of their night together. They were both a bit tipsy, but sober enough to be fully aware of what they were doing.

“Oh my gosh, Breeeee” Chloe slurred while making her way over to the duo. 

“I haven’t seen you at all tonight.” She continued.

Aubrey chuckled, “Chlo, you just saw me like 10 minutes ago when you passed by. You said the same thing.”

“I did?” Chloe asked, looking genuinely confused.

“Okay, I think you need to be cut off now, babe” Beca said while taking the bottle away from her girlfriend.

Chloe frowned, “But what am I gonna do for fun?”

Beca shook her head and smiled, “We can have fun without getting black-out drunk.”

Chloe leaned her head against Beca’s shoulder and let out a deep sigh, “Mhmkay. I always have fun with you anyways.”

The scene melted Stacie’s heart. She wished for a relationship like theirs but she was too afraid of commitment, that is until she met Aubrey. She looked over at Aubrey, reminiscing about when she started to fall for the entrancing blonde. 

Suddenly, Chloe perked up with a look of joy on her face. 

“We should play truth or dare.”

Of course. No high school party would be complete without a game of truth or dare.

Chloe spent a solid 5 minutes recruiting people to play. When the game started, there were about 14 people gathered around the campfire. 

“Okay, so who wants to start?” Chloe asked the group.

“I’ll go first. Can’t let any of you skinny twig bitches get the upper hand on me.” Fat Amy stated. 

~

The game was going as expected. With gross dares and questions about the person’s sex life. 

Aubrey managed to avoid being picked for the majority of the game because no one dared to make her mad, but then Chloe looked over with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Bree” Chloe singingly said.

Aubrey looked hesitant, “Yes, Chlo?”

Chloe gave her a wicked smile, “Truth or dare?”

Aubrey knew that either choice she picked would not bode in her favor. She thought about it for a moment.

“Truth.”

Chloe pretended to be shocked, “Truth? I never would’ve guessed.”

Aubrey smiled and rolled her eyes, “Just get it over with already.”

“If you insist. Why don’t you have a girlfriend yet?”

The whole group seemed to go silent. Aubrey was as surprised by the question as much as everyone else.

Aubrey never confirmed or denied that she was into girls, and flirting with Stacie was the only thing she did to show signs of her being into girls. Stacie took that as a good sign and always assumed that Aubrey was into girls, but now it was about to be confirmed. 

“Well, I don’t have a girlfriend yet because I have high standards. And because I have strict parents.” 

Stacie was burning up in her seat. Aubrey was into girls! Now all she needed to do was become ‘Aubrey Posen’ standard. Maybe it wouldn’t be that hard, considering Aubrey flirted with her already. But flirting didn’t mean she wanted to date her. Stacie needed to up her game.

“Ok, Beca. Truth or dare?”

~

The group went through a few more rounds, everyone was slowly becoming bored of the game and started to retire one-by-one. 

When the last person left, it was just Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie sitting around the campfire. 

“So, I’m going to help drunky over here-” Beca said while pointing at Chloe, “get into bed and get rid of the rest of the drunks.”

“Do you need any help?” Stacie asked.

Beca regarded her for a moment, “Nah, I’ll be good. You two have fun.” Beca got up while supporting Chloe and walked into the house. 

Stacie turned to look at the blonde. Aubrey was currently looking at the fire in deep thought with her chin resting in her hand.

“Thinking about all those standards that one would need to date the magnificent Aubrey Posen?” Stacie asked while nudging her shoulder against the blonde’s.

Aubrey turned to look at the younger girl, still resting her head on her hand. Stacie thought she looked adorable. 

“Maybe.”

Aubrey looked at her adoringly.

Stacie started to feel self-conscious under her gaze. “What?” she asked softly.

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend yet?” Aubrey asked just as quietly.

Maybe it was supposed to be a thought. Not something that Aubrey was supposed to say aloud, but it was an opening for Stacie to make a move. It was now or never.

Stacie turned her body, fully facing Aubrey. She was hesitant to tell her, but she knew that she would chicken out if she didn’t tell her now. 

“Because you have strict parents.” It almost seemed like a question, but the truth gleamed in Stacie’s eyes.

Aubrey smiled brightly at her.

“Well, I think I can convince them otherwise. Especially with someone as amazing as you.”

“You think I’m amazing?” Stacie asked with a huge grin on her face.

“Of course. There’s so many things that make you amazing.”

Stacie had never felt as happy as she did in that moment. Aubrey thought she was amazing. The Aubrey Posen.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Stacie stated.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Aubrey said while leaning towards the brunette. 

Their kiss was slow and soft. Nothing like Stacie thought it would be. 

She always imagined their first kiss to be hard and full of years of sexual tension built up, but this was so much better. 

Stacie pulled back, keeping her forehead against Aubrey’s. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes”, was the only word that Aubrey got out before leaning back in.


End file.
